The present disclosure relates generally to software applications, and more particularly to methods and systems for efficiently providing console applications to remote users.
A console application is a software application, or smaller component of a software application, that does not include a graphical user interface component. Rather, users or other programs typically interact with a console application through a command line. For example, users may execute the console application by typing the name of the executable file associated with the console application into a command line. Console applications are quite common and may be written in a variety of different computer programming languages such as Java.
Console applications may be used for a variety of purposes. In some cases, console applications are utilized by automated scripts. In some cases, legacy console applications are used in cooperation with newer software applications that do include graphical user interface components. In general, it can be a time consuming and costly task to convert console applications into a form such that users can interact with the console application remotely. Providing console applications to remote users may involve reworking of code and other costly and time consuming tasks.